


Asura's....Not Dead?

by RinMay



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinMay/pseuds/RinMay
Summary: Everything in Jin's life was relatively normal, that is, until he stumbles upon an injured child in the alley. A child with familiar red eyes. A child with familiar black and white hair. A child that... doesn't know his own name? Jin's normal life quickly gets stressful, as he tries to balance school, finding a meister, and keeping his new friend a secret from everyone.
Kudos: 1





	Asura's....Not Dead?

**In one moment, _ ~~Asura~~ _had been killed. **

**One _punch_ , filled with _courage_ , and the powerful _kishin_ was no more. **

_**At least, that’s what everyone thought.** _

* * *

_**????’s P.O.V.**_

“ **H** onestly, Professor Stein terrifies me.” A teen grumbled, walking down an alleyway with a girl. He adjusted the strap of his messenger bag as he looked to the girl beside him, “And why does he have to give us so much homework? I mean, tomorrow’s Saturday! You would think he’d lighten up some….” The girl giggled, and replied, “Well, you know the Professor. He’s always been a bit sadistic.” “A bit?” He mumbled, glaring at her. She grinned back at him and stopped, turning to a small house. “Alright, we’re here.”

From inside the house, a similar-looking woman smiled and waved from the window. The girl waved back then looked at the boy, “Goodbye, ** _Jin_**. Thanks for walking me home!” Jin smiled and shrugged, “No problem, **Ava**. I live not too far from here, anyway.” Jin watched as she strode to her home and stepped inside, stopping to wave at him as the door shut. He sighed and walked off towards his own home: a two-person apartment, and without a roommate. He wanted a roommate, but he’s been too busy to search for one. His primary aim was to find a meister.

After all, here he was, a weapon attending the **DWMA** without a meister to speak of. And he wasn’t one of the unique individuals who could collect kishin souls without one, either. ‘I need to find someone soon, or else I’m going to be in trouble….’ He thought with a sigh. ‘Who knows, maybe if I find a meister I can rope him into being my roommate!’ He smiled as he turned into a small broken-down alleyway, only to stop almost immediately.

Near the end of the alley, a figure was lying against the wall, surrounded by dark blood and covered by a large black cloak. Concern clouded all other emotions as he rushed over. He crouched down and examined the figure. It was a boy who looked no older than fifteen, with pale skin, and black hair with random streaks of white. Underneath the tore cloak, he wore a red and black pinstriped blazer with a black tank-top under it and baggy dark pants. He seemed to be unconscious and covered in various wounds left untreated, which were bleeding through the layers of clothing.

So, he brought him to his apartment. After all, it was just him there, and he had some experience in first aid. Normally, one would take an injured person to a doctor, but he had a feeling deep in his soul that he shouldn’t. That the kid would be better kept as a secret to others. He didn’t know why, but the kid looked familiar to him. Pushing those thoughts aside, he carefully picked the child up, cautious of his injuries, and walked as fast as possible home. Once he got to his apartment, he got to work. He checked the severity of the boy’s wounds and treated them to the best of his ability.

Thankfully, the boy’s injuries weren’t as bad as they seemed, though he wondered what a child was doing in that condition in the first place. He ended up putting him into his spare room and left to make dinner, waiting for the boy to wake up. Just as he had gotten the water to boil for spaghetti, he heard a soft thud from the spare room. Assuming that the new guest had awoken, he turned the burner off and walked over to the room.

The boy, who had fallen off the bed unto the floor, looked up at him with panicked eyes. He then shot up and was now against the farthest wall, trembling in fear. Jin looked at his eyes and gasped.

Those **eyes.**

He **knew** those _**red eyes**_.

_**“ A-Asura?"** _

He whispered. The kid looked confused.

. . . . . .

“Who’s _**Asura?”**_


End file.
